megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Plug Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 9 that Dr. Light created to inspect the quality control in a television factory, strictly inspecting each unit. He is obsessed with gadgets and loves to browse electronic stores like Akihabara and talking with his friends about geeky subjects. His Special Weapon is the Plug Ball. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 9 Plug Man is one of the eight Robot Masters whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Dr. Wily pretended to be concerned by offering to repair them, reprogramming the tricked robots to help him conquer the world. Plug Man will jump around trying to jump on Mega Man or Proto Man. At times, he will shoot Plug Balls at Mega Man that will run on the ceiling. Once he is under the ball, it will drop toward him. His weakness is the Jewel Satellite, which will deflect all Plug Balls launched. In the end credits picture, he is seen going shopping with Rush, having been rebuilt after the events of the game. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Plug Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 9. :*For Proto Buster and Magma Bazooka, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up.'' Stage enemies Plug Man's stage consists of many Appearing Block puzzles similar to those in previous games like Elec Man's and Heat Man's stages. There are also video holograms of the player's character that cause damage on collision. *Big Stomper *Classical Cannon *Metall β *Shadow Mega Man / Shadow Proto Man *Smaplar *Telly X Appearance in other media ''Mega Man Megamix Plug Man appears in the short manga story "For Whose Sake?" included in the booklet of ''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Plug Man appeared in the Archie Mega Man comics before the adaptation of his game in the Worlds Collide crossover event. In it, he joined a massive Robot Master army that did battle with Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog as well as their allies. During a fight with Knuckles, Plug Man was knocked into Spark Man and Bright Man, shocking and destroying all three. Gallery MM9EndPlug.png|Plug Man in the ending credits of Mega Man 9. PlasmaMan.jpg|Plasma Man, Plug Man's predecessor. PlasmaandPlugconcept.jpg|Concept art of Plug Man and Plasma Man. Conceptplug.jpg|Concept art of Plug Man. plugmanga.png|Plug Man in Mega Man Megamix. Rmmaniax4.jpg|Plug Man profile in Rockman Maniax. Trivia *Plug Man is called Plasma Man (プラズママン) and Plasman (プラズマン) in his concept arts. His weapon would've been called Plasma Ball and he had the appearance of a plasma globe. The name "Plasman" was also used in previous concept arts of characters from Mega Man 2 and 3'', but none of them resembled Plug Man. *Plug Man is one of two Robot Masters in ''Mega Man 9 designed by Keiji Inafune, confirmed on Inafune's Capcom-Unity Blog. *In Mega Man 10, the Appearing Block puzzle from Plug Man's stage appears in the Endless Attack mode. *His plug color in the artwork is black, but in battle it is purple due to color limitations. *As an electric-themed boss, Plug Man's weakness to ground/crystal weapons is similar for two other electric Mavericks who are also weak to ground/crystal weapons: Tornado Tonion and Gigabolt Man-O-War. *His Plug Ball does the second highest damage to Mega Man in the game, behind only the Laser Trident. es:Plug Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Light Numbers Category:Electric Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:One hand